There are a variety of plastic-type, vertically standing upright, conical or pyramidical-type structures, which are often referred to as cone structures, employed as safety cones to designate particular areas, such as, for example, field markers or traffic and safety-lane markers, and for other marking and designation purposes. Typically such conical-like structures are unitarily formed of a flexible or rigid plastic material, either of solid or foam material, the conical or cone-like or pyramidical-type shapes tapering from the base to the top. The cone-like structures may have a light or fluorescent color, to attract visual attention, and also may have a printed or designed indicia thereon for informational purposes. Generally such cone-like structures are stored by placing one cone-like structure on another in a stacked, nesting-type relationship, prior to transportation and use in a designated position.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved plastic cone-like structure and a method of preparing and employing such structure, using inexpensive materials and an inexpensive method of manufacturing. It is also desirable to provide plastic cone-like structures which can be packaged and stored readily and be formed easily into an upright, cone-like structure when in use.